Currently techniques for finding the physical location of an RFID tagged object are very limited. Because RFID antenna fields of view may be quite wide, visibility to an RFID antenna typically provides very imprecise location information. Multipath propagation may lead to inaccurate RF-based location estimates. Furthermore, item location and selection state is not directly perceivable by a human.
Thus, a strong need exists for improvements in RFID systems, methods and apparatus.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.